Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated lamp.
Description of the Prior Art
Lamp can light and serve as an alarm. For example, the brake light lights when a brake is made, to alarm people behind to slow down for safety.
In conventional structures, the lamp is generally provided with a light bulb thereinside. When braking, the light bulb lights to alarm people behind. However, the conventional light bulb has low luminance, and the conventional light bulb is easy to degrade, energy-consuming and non-durable. Besides, the conventional lamp can light only in a single mode, thus providing poor alarming effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.